Dark Blue
by wirenoose
Summary: Kageyama isn't sure what Hinata's going to say. Not really sure what anyone is going to say really, but he's taking a baby step, his mom says that's what matters.
This story has been a long time coming, I totally fell in love with the genflu Kageyama headcanon and I've been meaning to write this for a while, and here it is!

* * *

Kageyama isn't sure what Hinata's going to say. Not really sure what anyone is going to say really, but he's taking a baby step, his mom says that's what matters. So he packs his school bag, double checks that he has everything, and heads out. Hinata will be waiting for him at their usual spot, then they'll continue to school together, just like they have been for the past few months.

He starts to panic the further he walks down the street, the closer he gets to their meeting place. It really isn't something to worry about, Hinata's not the sharpest pencil in the box so it's likely that he won't notice. But he is unusually, and almost inconveniently, perceptive at times.

It'd be hard to miss Hinata's bright mop of hair, and Kageyama pauses where he stands when he sees him.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouts, braking and hopping off his bike. He jumps up enough to press a kiss to Kageyama's cheek. "Good morning!"

"Morning."

They walk in silence for about five seconds before Hinata begins his usual fast paced chatter. It's nice, Hinata never seems to mind filling the empty silence, Kageyama's never really been good at it.

"Woah, Kageyama!"

"Huh?"

"Your nails!"

He can feel the heat radiating in his cheeks, it's just his luck that Hinata would notice. He starts to stutter out some sort of explanation but he looks over to see that Hinata is actually smiling.

"They look really cool!"

Then Hinata goes back to talking, like nothing had happened, like Kageyama's nails aren't painted dark blue.

"Wait, Hinata, shut up!" he doesn't know why it bothers him that Hinata's totally fine.

"What?"

"You-you think they look cool?" he asks, confused.

"Well, yeah, do you not?" Hinata looks even more confused than Kageyama feels.

"No, I mean- that's not-" Kageyama really doesn't know why he's making a big deal out of it. Hinata apparently doesn't know either, his eyes are wide and waiting, brows arched in question.

When nobody says anything for the longest time, Hinata shrugs.

"We'll be late if we don't hurry."

Then he's right back to babbling.

* * *

It's makeup next, mascara with dark blue eyeshadow used as eyeliner. His mom helped him practice until he could do it himself. But the shadow is smudged just the slightest bit, and the mascara is unevenly applied, but Kageyama can at least smile at himself in the mirror.

Hinata stops by unexpectedly and Kageyama unthinkingly answers the door.

Only when he sees Hinata's eyes widen does he realizes he's still wearing makeup. But Hinata doesn't say anything, just walks in, pulling a DVD from from his bag. Kageyama's baffled but decides he won't say anything like he did the last time. If Hinata's not bothered by it, then he shouldn't ruin the atmosphere.

They're half way through the movie when Hinata pipes up. Kageyama's sitting facing forward, one leg tucked under the other, while Hinata's taking up the rest of the couch space splayed out. He nudges Kageyama's leg to get his attention.

"It looks good," he says simply, "the blue looks good on you."

Kageyama feels his mouth drop open and his face heats up.

"I mean, you need a bit more practice, but it still looks good," Hinata bites his lip to keep from smiling too wide.

"Idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They return their attention to the movie and Kageyama pretends not to notice whenever Hinata's eyes drift over to him.

Kageyama's mom returns home from work as the credits begin to roll.

"Oh, Shouyou, I didn't know you'd be coming," she looks at her son, noting the makeup, and smiles.

"Well, you two have fun, I'm going to be finishing up some work and I'll probably go straight to bed, Tobio do you think you can handle dinner?"

"Uh, yeah."

"All right sweetie," she kisses his forehead then turns to Hinata and ruffles his hair

* * *

It takes roughly two seconds for Kageyama to remember that Hinata's supposed to arrive any second; now that he thinks about it, the knocking at the front door is most likely him.

Kageyama's standing in his room, smudged mascara and carefully applied glitter shadow on his eyes, wearing the dark blue skirt his mother had bought the day previous.

He finds himself preferring to jump out of a plane without a parachute than to let Hinata see him. The other has seen him in light makeup, and nail polish, but Kageyama still has yet to tell him outright the reason why. The skirt might be a little more than he's willing to divulge. He can handle the nail polish in public, most people don't think it's all that strange. But the makeup stays in the house, and there's no way he's ready to step foot out of his room wearing the skirt.

Then his door is flying open because he'd forgotten to lock the front door and his own bedroom door has no such protection. Kageyama's frozen, he wants nothing more than to vanish, and Hinata is staring.

"You look really good, I don't know if you'll be able to play with that on though."

Predictably, Hinata has a volleyball under his arm. He looks totally unbothered.

"I mean, if you don't wanna play today, that's fine, breaks are good sometimes."

Kageyama blinks.

"I-" he chokes out, Hinata smiles softly, silently encouraging him to continue.

"You aren't- uh, freaked out?"

"Why would I be?" Hinata shrugs, "I've never seen you in a skirt before, but the makeup isn't a new thing, and I kind of had a hunch but I didn't want to say anything because you weren't saying anything...you look good."

Suddenly, Hinata's near flush against his chest, gently wiping away a mascara filled tear before it has the chance to run its course down Kageyama's face.

"So you still wa- you don't want to-"

"Of course not," Hinata cuts him off more with the fiery look in his eyes than his words.

They're quiet for a few moments longer before Hinata pipes up.

"Why did you think you couldn't tell me?"

"I thought- the nail polish wasn't a big deal, but the makeup- I just thought you'd think it was weird, or- or wrong," Kageyama mumbles.

"I would never," Hinata begins, "ever think that."

He wraps his arms around Kageyama, sighing softly.

"I love you, Tobio."

"Don't just say it outright like that," Kageyama sputters, pulling Hinata closer so the smaller boy won't see the bright blush that's taken residence in his cheeks.

Hinata only chuckles, pulling Kageyama closer.

"I love you to."


End file.
